


Wherewith We Fly to Heaven

by PetrichorPerfume



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adam Milligan is Not Forgotten, Bottom Michael, First Time, M/M, Masturbation, Michael is a Little Shit, Michael needs to learn some manners, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sharing a Body, Teasing, Top Adam Milligan, Virgin Michael, michael is a power bottom, these two are so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:20:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21872104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: Adam decides to teach Michael of the pleasures of the body.
Relationships: Michael/Adam Milligan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 117





	Wherewith We Fly to Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> I literally can't get over s15e8. This pairing gives me all the feels. 
> 
> That being said, enjoy this shameless porn without plot featuring power bottom Michael and a patient Adam. 
> 
> Let me know if you like it!

It was Adam’s turn to be in control of their shared body, and it was high time he taught his angel about some of the other pleasures of the body beyond food, drink, and soft beds.

He’d convinced the angel to check them into a hotel. They’d tried a five-star at first, but Michael may or may not have been a little too rude with the receptionist and Adam had forced him to leave when asked instead of snapping his fingers and starting over.

“You need to learn some manners,” he’d said, walking in step with Michael. “I can’t have you comparing people’s fathers to some primordial cow.”

“Technically,” Michael had began, but Adam had quieted him with a thought.

“If you want to get technical about it, it’s a sin to be rude.”

“No it’s not,” Michael had protested. “I would know.”

Adam had rolled his eyes so hard Michael felt it too. “Just try,” he’d pleaded. “For me.”

And that was how he’d gotten the archangel to be kinder to the next receptionist, who had even upgraded their room. Adam wasn’t quite sure if it had been Michael’s supernatural powers of persuasion or just the way he’d complemented the lady’s perfume, but he didn’t really care.

“So,” Adam said, aloud, flopping down on the single queen sized bed, and watching Michael’s form, which mirrored his own but was perfectly capable of lying down with far more dignity, settle down beside him. “I want to try something new.”

“I know,” Michael said, somewhat testily. “I’m going along with it, aren’t I?”

Adam glared at him for a moment. “Can’t hide anything from you, can I?” He asked, suddenly embarrassed.

  
Michael shrugged. “We do live inside each other’s heads. For what it’s worth... I appreciate the amount of planning that went into this.”

Adam blushed even harder. “This was a bad idea.”

“I don’t think so,” Michael said, bidding Adam to turn towards him once more. “I wouldn’t have let things get this far if I thought this were a bad idea.”

He gestured to the space between them, and began to scoot over in bed so that he was pressed flushed against Adam. By some miracle of the archangel’s device, he felt solid against him.

“I want this just as much as you do,” Michael confessed. His eyes fluttered shut. “If not more.”

“I wish I could kiss you,” Adam whispered.

Michael frowned for a moment, as if in concentration, and then smiled. “Go ahead. I am thoroughly kissable.” 

And Adam couldn’t resist; he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Michael’s, clumsily at first, then Michael’s lips parted to grant him entry and the angel moaned against him and suddenly it was wet and warm and perfect. Adam had to be reminded to draw away for air.

“Fuck,” Adam cursed as he drew away, breathless. “You can’t say things like that.”

“Why not?” Michael questioned, a wicked little smirk overtaking his features.

Adam reached for Michael, wondering if he could become corporeal enough to straddle, if the archangel could even one day give them the illusion of the kind of union other couples enjoyed – but that was a subject for another day. “Because, like you said, I have other plans.”

His eyes met Michael’s, and he forced himself not to kiss the angel, and instead ran his right hand down his body, cupping his clothed cock through his jeans. Michael’s eyes went wide; he felt it too. It was impossible not to, with the way their bodies were united.

“I’ve never done anything like this before,” Michael blurted out, too breathy and too sudden. It felt like too heavy a revelation.

Adam seemed to understand the gravity of the situation, and smiled slowly. “My perfect angel,” he said, reaching over to cup Michael’s cheek with his other hand. The angel’s eyes shuddered shut, and he leaned into the touch. “We’ll go slow,” he promised. “And if you don’t like it, we’ll stop.”

Michael nodded, content to lie back, now, and let Adam do all the work. He breathed out a sigh of relief as Adam slid his zipper undone and freed his cock from his jeans. “That feels... Good,” he said.

Adam huffed out a laugh. “I haven’t even gotten started yet,” he said, drawing away from Michael briefly to rummage in the side-table drawer for one of those little lotions the hotels gave out to their customers. He quickly found it, uncapped it, and drizzled some over his length.

Michael watched him, eyes hungry. He seemed supremely interested in what Adam was doing, watching with fascination as Adam spread the lotion over his shaft, gently; teasingly.

The archangel began to squirm after a few moments of this, and then huffily declared, “I think it would be a lot more efficient if I were the one in charge right now.”

“It’s my turn,” Adam said. “And besides, efficiency isn’t the point. Pleasure is.” To demonstrate, he wrapped his hand around his length and began to stroke, slowly at first, then quicker, until Michael was panting beside him and could no longer even pretend to keep his eyes open.

And then Adam stopped, and Michael whined wordlessly.

“Like that,” he said, trying to calm his own breathing. “The point,” he continued, “is to take it slow. To feel every movement, to cherish every moment. I...” he trailed off. “I wanted to share this with you.”

“Because it feels good?” Michael asked, eyes wide once more, with a sort of innocence Adam supposed they shouldn’t be able to hold after so many millennia of existence.

“No,” Adam corrected. “I’m doing it...” He took a deep breath, held it, and let it out. “Because I care for you a great deal.”

Michael’s expression softened further. “I know,” he said, laying a hand on Adam’s chest. Some silent agreement passed between them; the words they could not yet say for fear of shattering the delicate balance between them may have been left unspoken, but not unheard.

Curious, Michael trailed his hand down the length of Adam’s stomach. The other’s breath hitched, and he groaned as he felt something solid and almost electric humming against his cock, something that promptly disappeared. He saw Michael frown. “I can’t concentrate,” Michael said, dismayed. “Touching you feels too good to main a corporeal form.”

Adam smirked. “Are you saying that I’m distracting you?”

“Yes,” Michael answered. “And not in a good way.”

“Let me,” Adam said, shifting his weight on the bed to get comfortable once more before taking himself in hand and stroking, faster than he had before.

Michael was writhing next to him in no time at all, frantically twisting at the bedsheets and panting for air he didn’t need. It was a beautiful sight, so beautiful, in fact, that Adam had trouble tearing his hands away from his length once more.

“Why did you stop?” Michael whined.

“Because I want this to last,” Adam said breathily. “And because it’s too much fun to tease you,” he joked.

Whimpering a bit, Michael settled back down, and waited for Adam to begin again. When the other did not immediately do so, he jutted his lower lip out in a pout. “Please?” Adam had taught him the power of the word not so long ago, so it was a fresh lesson in his mind.

It worked like magic, too, because Adam let out a short stream of curses and began to work himself up again. Michael watched, breathless, and felt the arousal building to a peak in their body.

  
“Yes,” one of them hissed. Michael wasn’t sure if it was himself or Adam, so close was their unity as that moment. He felt himself nearing some great precipice, pleasure building and building until a sudden, exquisite burst of relief flowed over him. It was the closest he’d felt to divinity in an eon, in an age. His orgasm subsided in waves, and it was not until a few moments later that he could speak again.

“That was incredible,” he breathed out. “But next time, I want to be in charge.”

“You’re a bossy little angel, aren’t you?” Adam asked, vision still a little hazy from the strength of his orgasm.

“Am not,” Michael protested, a statement which just succeeded in making Adam laugh.

Adam waved his hand between them. “Make yourself kissable again,” he said, smiling. “I’m not done yet.”

After a brief moment of concentration, Michael smiled. “Go ahead,” he said, voice soft. “I’m all yours.” After a moment’s hesitation, he added, “And you mine.”

“Yours,” Adam confirmed. “Always.”


End file.
